<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exposed by beanmom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996726">Exposed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom'>beanmom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Come Eating, Cumbrain, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Erotic Electrostimulation, Knifeplay, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Necrophilia, Organs, Skull Fucking, Snuff, Suicide, Video Cameras, if you don't know what snuff is in this context please look it up i am not talking about tobacco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lio has a streaming channel on the dark web. Galo is his obedient little puppet, until the day when the audience demands a <i>real</i> show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As usual mind the tags! Pls be careful going in!! This is fucked up for the sake of being fucked up!!</p><p>But that being said, if ur still here? Hope u enjoy!</p><p>Also if you're interested in the rest of this fic but the suicide/snuff bit is too much, stop reading after the sentence "It's all worth it for Lio's cock inside him. "</p><p>THIS FIC HAS MORE FANART NOW 🥺🥺🥺😭😭😭!!! Thank you so much to the lovely <a href="https://twitter.com/r18g_pi">@r18g_pi</a> who made amazing fanart <a href="https://twitter.com/r18g_pi/status/1306737878102355969?s=19">here</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Smile for the camera!” Lio’s cheerful voice cuts through the fog in Galo’s head. He’s cold. Freezing. He tries to move but there’s something holding him down, holding his bare limbs in place. He can’t see what it is. There’s a strip of black fabric over his eyes, only his mouth is free to move. Galo’s heart starts beating like the terrified flapping of a caged bird. Fingers slide down his chest, and something cold and hard and <em>sharp</em> pinches his nipples and he lets out a soft whimper. The cold metal bites into the sensitive skin of his chest and he can feel tears start to well up already. His chest has always been a little <em>too</em> sensitive for his own good  Apprehension. Anticipation, even. Lio. Lio has him tied up like he's a piece of meat.</p><p>He registers that he's suspended from something. His arms have been forced high above his head, his arms held in place by ropes. Galo's stomach is tight with the force of it and tight with fear. A hand presses to the flat of his belly and he flinches, although the ropes keep him from moving anywhere. A low chuckle bubbles forward from somewhere around his midsection.</p><p>"Don't be afraid, darling." A pair of lips press into the space between his pecs. Galo shudders. "I'll take <em>good</em> care of you." </p><p>"Lio..." Galo's voice is hesitant. Quiet. It's not the first time Lio has strung him up to be watched by an audience. But he feels the same nervous energy he did the first time. Lio's hands on him are slow, teasing. Fingertips slide over his pecs, pulling on the sharp metal, yanking a sob from Galo's throat. God, he's already crying behind the blindfold and he knows, he <em>knows </em>Lio has barely started. He doesn't respond to Galo's quiet little noise, just wraps his fingers around Galo's cock loosely and lazily starts jerking him off. Galo whimpers softly." </p><p>"What does everyone want to see today? I know I've been teasing something <em>special</em> the last few sessions." Lio's voice is so cheerful when he talks to their invisible audience. "I might make good on that promise tonight!" </p><p>Something special? Galo has no idea what he might mean. All he knows is last time he'd passed out from the pain and the blood loss and he'd limped for about a week and a half. So, it's with apprehension that he waits for Lio to touch him, as he can only assume Lio peruses the requests coming in the chat. The way Lio laughs, sounds like this is just any other day, just any other scenario, and Galo's stomach is tied with knots as Lio talks to the unknown audience. </p><p>"Oh, you all want me to jump right to the main event, huh?" Lio laughs again, his hand squeezing Galo's cock tight. Tight enough to hurt. Galo squeaks. "Not quite yet. After all, you enjoy the entree all that much more once you've enjoyed an appetizer." </p><p>Apprehension and arousal builds in equal levels in Galo's gut, heat filling his cheeks at the same time. Lio lets go of his cock and slaps it all of a sudden. Galo <em>screams</em>. The sharp pain that shoots up his cock makes him flinch hard enough that he can feel his muscles yank at the ropes holding him in place. </p><p>"Relax, <em>honey</em>." Lio giggles. Another piece of cold metal presses against his skin, this time circling his cock. "Alright, <em>alright</em>. I'll stop teasing." </p><p>Galo hears something click against the ring and his heart jumps into his throat. Lio's hands leave Galo's body, and Galo whimpers softly at the loss. No matter how Lio touches him, no matter how much it hurts, he wants to make Lio happy... he wants to bring Lio nothing but joy. Even if it means breaking himself. So he grins, he bears it. He takes whatever Lio makes him, again and again, and always. He doesn't know what's coming next, but he knows it's going to hurt. </p><p>Lio. Lio. <em>Lio</em>. He chants his name in his mind like a mantra, like it's a prayer that will keep him safe.</p><p>But the first spark of electricity that bursts through his chest and his cock makes him shudder, cry out. It starts off like static electricity, more surprise than pain. The shock comes again, blasting through him so much stronger the second time, and he's screaming, <em>screaming</em>, god his nipples <em>ache</em>, nearly numb with the shock that goes through him, his cock is painfully sore already. It comes off and on again in bursts, a little at a time so he can never get used to the pain. He's drooling, globs of saliva dripping down his chin, hanging limp in the bonds that hold him in place. It makes Lio happy. It hurts but it makes Lio happy. He's scared but it makes Lio happy. He can hear Lio laughing like he's far away, in another room. But it means he's happy. </p><p>Galo's lips twitch upwards at the thought, even as his eyes roll backwards in his head and he cries at the top of his lungs, his sensitive nipples and cock aching as he sobs. His head lolls forward, limp in his bonds. He can smell burning flesh. Hands cup his cheeks, a thumb wipes away the tears on his cheeks.</p><p>"Good boy," Lio murmurs, pressing his lips to Galo's. His tongue slips inside Galo's mouth, the kiss wet and hot and awful and <em>sloppy</em>. A string of saliva connects their lips before Lio pulls away. "Did you like that? Little whore."</p><p>Galo nods, because he's supposed to. His tongue lolls out of his mouth like a dog's, pathetic but still, he hopes, endearing. His cock aches, in more ways than one. Precum slicks its way down the shaft. He'd wipe it away if he could, It's uncomfortable, the aching pain of need, the throbbing pain left over from the electricity arcing through him. The pinch of the alligator clips on his nipples is released and Galo lets out a quiet sigh of short-lived relief. Fingers rub his nipples, slowly bringing feeling back into them. God they hurt. The skin is cracked and broken, burnt from the strength of the electricity. It stings. Galo sniffles as Lio's fingers rub some feeling back into his chest. It's almost gentle, and all Galo can do is lie there, limp in his bonds and cry softly. </p><p>"That's it," Lio says, softly, dangerously, like a viper coiled to strike. "That's it." </p><p>Something cold and pointy presses against Galo's chest. He freezes. His breath catches tight in his chest. It's for Lio. If Lio wants to break him, it's okay. If Lio wants to hurt him, it's okay. The blindfold feels wet with his own tears as his eyes blink unseeingly behind the fabric. The sharp blade catches on his skin, and a quick slash draws across his skin. Galo gasps, hot blood trickling down his skin. He's trembling, his cock shaking. The knife slashes come quickly across his chest, shallow but painful, designed to make him bleed. It's a show for the camera. Hot blood drips down Galo's chest and arms and he sobs in pain when Lio smacks his cuts with an open palm slap. </p><p>The flat of the blade is pressed between his thighs, and Galo trembles. The metal has grown warm against his skin and it's more unsettling than it was when warm. The sharp side is pressed slowly, deliberately against his sensitive inner thigh. The knife slashes quickly, deeply. Galo cries out. </p><p>"Count." Lio says, harsly. </p><p>"Y-yes sir," Galo sniffles. He doesn't want to. But Lio. Lio wants him to. He'll do anything for Lio. He swallows down his pain. He swallows down his fear. "One." </p><p>"How many slashes should we give him, boys?" Lio pauses for a moment, and lets out a mirthful laugh. "That'll <em>kill </em>him! Shhh."</p><p>Another sharp slice bites into his thigh. Galo wails. "T... two."</p><p>Slice after slice bites into Galo's legs, with Galo counting each one. He reaches ten and starts to get a little lightheaded. "L-Lio..." he whimpers. "Lio." </p><p>
  
</p><p>"Hush, now." Lio pats the cuts on his thigh, then pulls away. Galo misses his hands right away, even misses the knife. With the blindfold on he can't tell where Lio is when he doesn't say anything. </p><p>Galo can barely think. His head is starting to swim a little bit. But soon, a warm body presses into his back. Lio. Galo visibly relaxes. Lio's hand slides down his chest, wiping away a slop of blood. One of Lio's hands is resting on his waist, the other sliding between his cheeks. Lio. Lio is gonna be inside him. Something hot and wet is on Lio's fingers, slicking his hole as the first finger slides inside him. Galo whimpers, the stretch burning just a little. It's nothing. Nothing compared to what he's already taken. It's all worth it for Lio's cock inside him. </p><p>And Lio doesn't take very long. After a finger or two, he groans in impatience and the blunt head of Lio's cock presses inside Galo's hole, his slick hand landing on the other side of Galo's waist. Lio snaps his hips forward and Galo whimpers, letting himself go limp as Lio fucks him harder and harder. The ropes on his right arm are sliced away, and Lio presses a handle into his hand, guides it up towards his throat. <br/>
<br/>
"I want you to stab yourself." Lio says huskily, his voice heavy with lust. "Press this point right through your pretty little throat for me." </p><p>Galo's eyes widen unseeingly behind the blindfold. He swallows. Lio. It's what Lio wants. His hand is shaking, fingers closing tightly around the knife. Lio lets go of Galo's hand, fingers squeezing back into his waist. </p><p>"Y-yes, sir." Galo whispers, and he starts to press the knife into his skin. </p><p>"Say my name." </p><p>"Yes, Lio." </p><p>And he presses the knife into his throat. Galo chokes on his own blood, chokes as he severs his trachea, shakes violently under Lio as his hand falls limply down. His throat is barely holding together. The last thing he feels is Lio's cock spurting into him, hot wet fluid filling him up. The last thing he hears is Lio groaning his name. And everything fades to black. </p><p>All things considered, it could've been a far more painful death.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come yell at me <a href="https://twitter.com/whoredeity">@whoredeity</a> on twitter!!</p><p>Also the art was not drawn by me but the artist asked to stay anonymous! Shout out to them for the art i'm so flattered!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lio plays with Galo's corpse, for the audience that watches so raptly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SORRY THIS TOOK SO <i>LONG</i> OH MY GOD DLFKJSDF</p><p>FINALLY... THE UPDATE IS HERE </p><p>As usual read the tags there's gonna be a bunch more now that we're in Real Necro Hours</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Galo is dripping. Blood and cum pour from his body, his face forever twisted into a macabre mockery of pleasure. It's beautiful, like a work of art that belongs at a museum. His eyes are lifeless and dull, the once bright spark that could be found in their depths forever extinguished. It's gorgeous. Incredible. The fact that Galo would do anything, <em>anything</em>, for Lio, even <em>die</em>, just because he was <em>asked </em>makes Lio's whole body fill with prideful warmth, as he caresses Galo's corpse. It's still <em>warm</em>, and now that he's dead, he's nothing more than a sex doll, nothing more than a series of holes, skin stretched over warm, fuckable organs. His computer beeps and Lio blinks. He'd nearly forgotten about the audience, the hundreds of people watching with bated breath as he contemplates how best to use his new fuck toy, his lovely, <em>perfect</em> new corpse bride. </p><p>Galo's eyes have always been a lovely shade of blue. Lio thinks about saving them, keeping them in formaldehyde, a trinket to keep when Galo becomes so decayed he can't be used anymore. Lio looks into them, his purple eyes staring intently into the lifeless ones. With their spark of life gone, they're somehow even more beautiful. Lio lets Galo's head loll to the side, holding on by the barest sliver of flesh, contemplating the rest of his form. His body has always been beautiful, plush, fat pecs to squeeze, lovely abs to punch and caress and bite. Thick thighs to fuck, to squeeze. The only thing Lio thinks he might miss is the sound of that pathetic little whimper of fear and pain. But it's worth it, worth killing him to fuck Galo from the inside out. Request after request is coming in on the chat, but Lio ignores all of them. He's only got eyes for Galo.</p><p>His knife is poised, and he slices down the center of Galo's chest with all the precision of a forensic pathologist. It makes Lio's cock twitch impatiently as he peels back the skin, his heart quickening in sick, giddy anticipation. Ribs glistening with red, gooey, fleshy organs dripping blood down Galo's abdomen, draining him in a pool on the floor. He's only being held up by the one arm, but it's enough to make him kneel, enough for Lio's cock to be level with his chest. He places the knife aside, carefully, his eyebrows furrowed together in lust. If he's not careful he's going to find himself cumming all over Galo's exposed ribs. He takes a moment to admire it, a moment to <em>savor</em> it. Lio's hands are shaking with excitement, with anticipation. </p><p>He's never seen anything like this before, not in person. Sure, he's always loved horror movies, loved dissection a little too much in biology class, but <em>this, </em>to see the exposed flesh of a human being glinting in the light, it's absolutely exhilarating. Absolutely, unreasonably arousing. But then again, Galo always has been. Lio's fingers curl under the middle of the rib cage, threading his fingers through them. His grip tightens as he yanks<em> hard</em>, a sickening crack ringing through the room as Lio cracks Galo's sternum. It's much easier to crack his ribs, and soon, Lio is pulling out two halves of a rib cage, discarding the bones without a thought. After all, his true goal is the <em>fl</em><em>esh</em>. </p><p>Lio's fingers run through Galo's chest, caressing the gooey organs inside him, cupping his heart, sliding over his stomach, his intestines. God, it feels so <em>intoxicating, </em>the way his intestines squelch and wriggle in Lio's grip, his hands sliding further and further inside, until he's elbow deep in Galo's chest, his cock hard and leaking into Galo's abdomen, gooey fleshy organs still <em>warm </em>as Lio pushes his cock between the folds and twists of Galo's intestines, moaning as he starts to thrust into him, losing himself in the feeling. It's nothing like fucking a person, nothing like fucking a hole, the intestines are wound so tightly, although they threaten to spill at any moment, Lio's blood slick hands scrambling for purchase on Galo's hips as he fucks hard into his exposed abdomen, moaning wantonly like there's no one watching. There's something <em>intimate</em> about it, fucking so deep inside Galo's intestines, touching him, defiling him where no one has ever touched him before. Lio's hands, Lio's cock are the first to breach this deeply inside him.</p><p>It's almost a pity when he feels himself getting close, it would be so <em>nice</em> to cum right in Galo's open abdominal cavity, but there's still <em>so much </em>more Lio wants to do to him while he's still warm. His fingers caress Galo's exposed heart, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the gooey organ. It's so soft, but still firm, unyielding. He licks the blood off his lips. Galo truly belongs to him now, after all, his heart is <em>right</em> in Lio's hands. </p><p>The swirl of arousal and emotion in Lio's belly heats his cheeks, twists his expression into lust and superiority. He might be godly. What kind of human could do this to another one? One who is above, one who is <em>more, </em>one who is so much better that life is extinguished just to get him off. It's a marvel, that someone could <em>die</em> for him, so willingly, so readily, just to be desecrated, just to be fucked again and again and again until he turns to dust. God, Galo is absolutely nothing compared to him, and the warm corpse that he's playing with is nothing but the proof. </p><p>Lio pulls the knife from Galo's throat, blood gushing forth from the slice. his head is barely holding on, and Lio grabs him by the hair and <em>yanks</em>. There's a sickening crunch, and Galo's head comes flying free, splattering Lio's face with blood. It's still warm, leftover body heat making Lio giddy. He'll have to work fast if he wants Galo to stay that way. It's never been <em>comfortable</em>, to stick his dick in something cold, after all. Holding Galo's severed head sends another bolt of arousal through him and he can't help but moan, lifting it up with both hands to press his tongue inside Galo's lifeless mouth, tasting the blood on his lips. It's delicious in the best way, warm lips starting to go a little pale as blood drains through the stump of neck at the base of his head. <br/><br/>He's beautiful. Beautiful with the blood drained from his face, gaunt and pale with a hint of blue under his skin only accentuated by his hair. "You're gorgeous," Lio murmurs, caressing Galo's cheek, despite knowing his voice falls on deaf ears. Maybe his audience will enjoy it, although he couldn't care less what they think, not when he's got Galo's head in his hands, severed and beautiful and vulnerable and <em>fragile</em>. </p><p>Lio's careful, prying Galo's eyelid open with his fingers, holding it wide open with delicate blue lashes. He'd grabbed a spoon earlier just for this, just to slide it inside Galo's eyelid, curving it carefully around the edge until it slides underneath, carefully wedging the spoon beneath the eyeball until he feels the optic nerve break, easily scooping it out the rest of the way. He's careful with the eyeball in a way that he wasn't with the rest of Galo's body, holding it gently in his palm as he finds a suitable jar for the tiny organ. He'll fill it with formaldehyde later, keeping the bright blue of Galo's eye fresh and vibrant, a token to remember his favorite whore by. It's no less than he deserves, after all, being so obedient and sweet and <em>perfect</em> for Lio's cock. </p><p>The knife is in his hand again and Lio drives it into Galo's empty eye socket, shattering bits of bone as Lio carves it open for his use. He drops the knife, too impatient to wait, his cheeks flushed, cock hard and drooling on Galo's cheek. Slowly, slowly his cock pushes into the socket, beyond the socket, a sickening squelching noise filling the room as his erection tears through the delicate flesh of Galo's brain.</p><p>Lio's thighs are shaking, he's holding onto Galo's head with both hands. God it's like nothing he's ever felt before, even the intestines, even the abdomen, <em>nothing </em>is as good as this, the way the flesh of Galo's brain feels, the way the gray matter crumbles as Lio fucks him,</p><p><em>"Galo,</em>" Lio moans, his hips snapping forward hard, pulling Galo's head forward to meet his hips on every thrust. He's losing himself in the feeling, he's drooling, the raw power that comes from fucking Galo's corpse is nothing compared to fucking his <em>head</em>. Figuratively, it was beautiful, breaking Galo's mind until he'd do anything that Lio asked of him, until he'd even kill himself for Lio, but now, <em>using</em> him, using his brain as a fucking <em>onahole</em>, it's even better, hot arousal curling in his stomach as Lio moans and gasps and thrusts. He's close, he can feel himself getting closer, and he can't stop himself this time, god he's going to cum inside Galo's <em>brain</em>, inside his <em>head, </em> and the thought makes his thrusts erratic and desperate and finally, <em>finally</em> –.</p><p>Lio's cock spurts, filling the hole in Galo's brain with hot wet cum, the viscous white fluid spilling out of the hole of his eye socket. He pulls his cock out slowly, the shaft soaked in blood and gore, brain matter clinging to his skin. The sight is erotic in and of itself. Lio lifts Galo's head up to his lips, presses his tongue into the cum filled eye socket, sucking the bloody fluid out of the hole. His cheeks are flushed and he's panting as he lowers Galo's head and he makes eye contact with the camera, with his invisible audience watching his performance. He's covered head to toe in blood, bits of gray matter clinging to his eyelashes. He licks his lips, tasting the salt of Galo's blood, and winks at the camera, a combination of blood and cum snaking out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. </p><p>"Hope you enjoyed the show!" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come yell at me <a href="https://twitter.com/whoredeity">@whoredeity</a> on twitter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>